Chuck Wicks
| died= | hometown= Smyrna, Delaware | knownfor= Country singer | season= Dancing with the Stars 8 | partner= Julianne Hough | place= 6 | highestscore= 27 (Samba) | lowestscore= 20 (Waltz & Salsa) | averagescore= 23.2 }} Charles Elliott "Chuck" Wicks is a celebrity from Season 8 of Dancing with the Stars. Personal Life Chuck Wicks was born in the community of Smyrna, Delaware, where he was raised on a potato farm. He is the son of Debbie (Elliott) and John Wicks. In January 2009, his charity concert in his hometown of Smyrna raised $25,000 for the Smyrna-Clayton Boys and Girls Club. In August 2008, Wicks began dating fellow country singer Julianne Hough, who is a professional dancer and two-time champion on Dancing with the Stars. Wicks and Hough competed as a couple on the eighth season of Dancing with the Stars. Their first performance took place 9 March 2009, and he was eliminated from the show on 28 April. They announced a mutual break-up on November 10, 2009. Music Career Wanting to pursue a career in country music, he moved to Nashville, Tennessee, after quitting college two classes short of graduation from Florida Southern College. He then began to hone his songwriting skills, penning more than one hundred songs per year at one point, and one of his songs, "Lead Me On", was recorded by Steve Holy on his 2006 album Brand New Girlfriend. Eventually, Wicks caught the attention of RCA Records executives, who signed him to a recording contract in late 2007. While he was working on his debut album, Wicks was also picked as a cast member of the Fox network reality TV series Nashville. Due to poor ratings, however, Nashville was canceled after its second episode. Debut Album: 2007-2009 RCA then released Wicks's debut single, "Stealing Cinderella", which he co-wrote with George Teren and Rivers Rutherford. He debuted the song at his first Grand Ole Opry appearance in August 2007. Shortly after the song's release, University of Tennessee football coach Phillip Fulmer heard it. Fulmer said the song "hit him like a ton of bricks," so he contacted Wicks, arranging a private performance at his daughter Courtney's wedding. The single produced the biggest debut for any new country artist in all of 2007, with fifty-two of the stations on Billboard's survey adding it in its first official week of airplay. It was also the fastest-climbing debut country single in 2007, reaching a peak of number 5 on the country charts in January, and 56 on the Billboard Hot 100. The song was included on Wicks' debut album Starting Now, which was released 22 January 2008 and peaked at 7 on the Top Country Albums charts. Wicks co-wrote all but one of the album's tracks. "All I Ever Wanted" was released in April 2008 as the album's second single, and peaked at 14 by the end of the year. A third single, "Man of the House", followed in January 2009, entering Top 40 in February, and peaked at 27. 2010-Present Wicks announced 10 November 2009 that he has started to work on his second album. The album's first single, "Hold That Thought," was released 17 May 2010, and debuted at number 55 on the Hot Country Songs chart for the chart week of 5 June 2010. It was followed by "Old School", which made number 51 on the same chart before Wicks exited the label in January 2011. The song remained on the charts after Wicks' departure from the label, and CO5 Music began promoting it in late January 2011. In the midst of preparing to release a new record, Wicks wrote a song titled, "I Don't Do Lonely Well", which got Jason Aldean's attention and landed him a spot on his then upcoming album Night Train in 2012. Being a fan himself, Wicks was very excited and said that it was a big deal to him that Aldean cut one of his songs to include on his highly anticipated 5th record, which was released 6 October, the same year. Wicks self-released an extended play titled Rough in April 2013. He co-wrote its first single, "Salt Life", with Vicky McGehee and Mike Mobley, and co-produced the extended play with Ilya Toshinsky. In December 2013, Wicks confirmed that he had signed with Blaster Records. His debut release for the label is Us Again, which became his first Top 40 country single since "Man of the House" in 2009. It peaked at number 37 on the Billboard Country Airplay chart in May 2014. "Saturday Afternoon" was the second single issued to country radio in September 2014, but did not chart. Wicks' first album for Blaster, Turning Point, was released 26 February 2016. Wicks currently co-hosts America's Morning Show on Nash FM with Ty Bentli and Kelly Ford. Dancing with the Stars 8 Scores Trivia * Wicks dated his DWTS pro Julianne Hough from August 2008 until November 2009. ** He is the inspiration behind Hough's song "Is That So Wrong". * He started dating Kasi Williams Morstad in 2018. ** They became engaged in March 2019. ** They married 12 July 2019. Gallery Chuck-Julianne-Promo8.jpg Waltz-chuck-julianne.jpg ChuckWicksWedding.jpg Dwts 8 week 6 chuck julianne rumba.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 8 contestants Category:Singers